Ghosts of An Unwanted Past
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Sly has been theiving for most of his life and has never once made a mistake. But sent on a normal mission he has suddenly made that blunder that could land him the slammer. Could the mistake of the sneaky perfectionist cost him dearly?
1. The God's Pet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.**

**Chapter 1:** The God's Pet

A mountain like snowy white tiger entered the spacious cave. Being cautious of his surroundings. Once his entire body entered the cave, a hard brand metal gate slammed shut behind the magical creature. His nose detected something abnormal in the atmosphere. His defenses immediately kicked into high gear. He lowered his body and widened his stance. Killer claws popped into view, ready to rip apart the threat he sensed. His teeth showing through his menacing growls.

I hid within the shadows of the boulders, concealing my body from the beast's alert emerald eyes. I felt a series of emotions wash over me. The fear of not seeing my sister again. The anger of being so naïve to fall into an obvious trap. The fear of not seeing the ocean. To not be able to feel the mist coming off the water. To not be able to inhale the salty sear air that relaxes me so.

Suddenly I heard a growl near me. I peered over my shelter and saw the tiger within a foot away from me.

"Great, the beast has found me." I groaned lowly.

The tiger glared at me with dangerous eyes. He got his body ready to pounce me. As soon as he jumped I bounded on top of fallen rocks until I made it to the other side of the cave safely. The animal quickly turned after his harsh landing.

We stood in out places, glaring at each other menacingly. Each of us waiting for the other to make the first move, a mistake.

Carefully, I moving my legs further apart, preparing myself for another leap.

"He" if the abomination could be even be referred as such, charged after me with great speed then before. I jumped into the air with all my force but suddenly I felt my leg get caught in something. Unbearable pain shot through my nerve system, causing everything to go haywire. My vision slowly began to fail me.

The tiger released my left leg out of his mouth, letting me fall to the concrete flooring. Landing on my back only added to the intensity of the pain. The creature stomped his legs on either side of me, blocking my escape. His growl echoed throughout the enclosed space. "He" lowered his face closer, revealing sharp pearl white fangs.

Fear overtook me in that moment. My life was really going to end here, in a cave, dying at the hand of a demon. But that thought changed my emotions. I suddenly found the courage to defend myself. I took a hold of my deadly cane and swung the weapon. The sharp end caught in the tender flesh around the beast's neck. I slashed the cane through the flesh, taking all my effort to do so. The beast gasped for air causing more blood to spew out of the deep wound. I jumped out of the way, after finishing off my enemy. The monster fell to the rocky ground, his eyes already closed.

My breathing had yet to return back to normal. Everything inside my body was racing so fast that I was still alive, the beast was dead and I was ALIVE!

Suddenly, the world began to spin around me, immediately causing my head to ache with an unyielding pain. My body felt as though it weighed more than my average mass. My eyelids gradually closed, darkening my vision no matter how hard I fought the temptation. I could feel the urgent aching shooting though my dull nervous system as I collapsed onto the flooring.

What could be causing my body to do this?

The painful numbness pulsating from my left leg suddenly disappeared as though the wound was mending itself. But that couldn't be possible it would have taken months if not a few years for the injury to fully heal. What the hell was going on?

Unfamiliar warmth filtered though my veins but soon ran cold, only adding to my shivering. The blood seemed to freeze as my heart rate exceeded chart numbers. The shivering increased as my body temperature dropped ten degrees with each passing second.

Nothing seemed to ease as time passed so slowly.

Suddenly my heart gave one last powerful thump before stopping, never to beat again. The trembling came to a crashing halt as I laid there on the stone flooring, not caring anymore what was happening to me. My body became fully numb; I couldn't feel the anything that was passing over head.

"…One Eyed…" a mystic voice said from a far distance it seemed.

My eyes popped open as I glanced at my alarm clock to see that it was well into the evening. The sky had already darkened with darkness that often came and went every night with specks of bright lights painted in random places; no pattern applied to them what so ever.

"Sly! Are you up?" Bentle called from the hallway with my door ajar.

"Yes!" I responded with much effort.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading my new story. This idea actually just came to me out of the blue when I was hanging out with my friend. I would like to thank my friend EvilCooper626 because she helped me out in creating the outline. Please Review.


	2. In the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

**Chapter 2: **In the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

I forced my suddenly weak body to get out of bed as I trudged over to my closet, throwing on my usual attire and left to go meet up in with Bentley who was in the conference room. He had to give a name to just about every room in the house. For instance, the house was called the cave. He was just creative in odd ways.

Upon entering the room I took my normal seat and the meeting was augured.

"So, what is on tonight's schedule?" I yawned with a lack of interest.

"Please, don't be so enthusiastic about the _mission_." Bentley retorted as he emphasized the most important word of all.

"Hey, you just woke me up; forgive me if I'm not so chipper." I babbled as I yawned again.

"Fine, I will now towards the mission. You are to recover an ancient memorable statue of the great Longhorn, one of many of Hades' minions." Bentley described with great visual detail.

I tried to at least pretend that I was interested but I was just too exhausted to even think straight, my mind kept on repeating the dream over and over again as though it had some significant meaning but at the moment I wasn't very interested. All I really desired to do was go back to my room, crawl underneath my covers and try to have a more pleasant dream but I don't think that was going to happen any time soon as Bentley carried on.

My head suddenly felt heavy so I rested my chin in the cup of my hand, at least supporting the heavy object that seemed somewhat foreign to me, probably because I hardly ever sat in this particular fashion.

"So, Sly, do you understand on what you are supposed to do for the _mission_?" Bentley asked as though I didn't already have the common knowledge in my line of work.

He seemed to be trying to engrave the word, mission in my mind but I was less then thrilled about the mission anyway. I guess that dream really did take quite a bit of energy out of me even though I got the unusual seven hours rest. Maybe I over slept passed my allowed limit, I just shrugged at the possibilities that came to my already flooded mind.

"Yes, sir." I responded as I quickly sat up and saluted him with just a hint of sarcasm of course.

"good, now good job and keep me posted along the way will you." Bentley smiled and I couldn't help to respond back to his gesture.

At times he could be annoying and overbearing, actually most of the time but he really, without a doubt one of my best friends. I could always count on him when the time came for it; I knew he would be on my side.

I grabbed the headset that was on the table and placed it inside my ear, bringing the mouthpiece lower so it was within range of my words being heard to Bentley and Murry if I needed some back up or something terrible went wrong.

Exchanging farewells with my fellow comrades in the crime I hurried off the museum that with held the object that I was searching for.

"Bentley, exactly how big is the statue?" I asked out of curiosity, hoping that it wasn't a clausal item.

"Not big at all, it is rather a small statue but the artwork was a rarity in the era that it was made in that it is one of the museum's most valued expedition and certainly popular." Bentley concluded as he clicked away on the computer, more than likely hacking into the security system.

"Security is going to be pretty tight, huh?"

"You bet, I'm trying to get through their protective barriers but don't worry about a thing, it is nothing that I cannot handle." Bentley said with confidence. He had broken into countless systems before, so the _mission_ should be a piece of cake.

"I'm not." I whispered as I neared the museum, only a rooftop away from it. I could never be too careful about lurking guards that seemed to hide in the shadows of their surroundings were always ready to pounce.

I glanced about the building not eying any guards on the roof top so I leaped over the rather large roof and landed gently on the hard flooring. I spied over my shoulder and all around me as I skidded next to an open window right above the object.

"ok, Bentley , I think that I am right over that statue thing." I stated quietly.

"yep, you are right on top of it. I'll need you to wait a second while I shut down their security system." Bentley rushed as he typed faster on the computer.

"all right." I replied as I sat there, looking up at the beautiful night sky. I never tired of seeing the same endless universe every night.

"ok, you're good to go." He said somewhat out of breath.

"I'm going in." I said as I discarded my red backpack that I rarely took on _missions _anymore.

Unzipping the larger compartment I took out a harness belt and put it on. After that major obstacle was conquered I grabbed a rope, tied it around one of the posts that sat on the roof, I double checked to make sure that the knot was tight enough to help support me on my deed.

I softly cracked open the window and lowered myself down below, I inched closer to the object as I lowered myself steadily and slowly.

Once at the desired level, I gazed at the statue for a moment pondering on how the tiny piece of stone could be worth so much but I soon realized that I didn't have the luxury of wasting time so I hurried on with my next task.

"sly, be careful the statue is sitting upon weight sensors that I was unable to disconnect so use the book that I gave you to quickly switch places with the statue and hurry up. We're running low on time." Bentley warned with urgency.

"Ok! Ok!" I repeated getting the message already.

I grabbed the heavy dictionary that I had stashed inside my shirt before I lowered myself into the hell pit. I took a light hold of the statue and swiftly switched places with the needed article of hardened matter.

I sighed a breath of relief for a moment, finally feeling clear of the mission.

Suddenly, alarms blared everywhere, echoing throughout the entire building, blowing off the entire mission. Every fiber of my being tensed as the lights spun around, the horrible siren that reverberated right through corridors.

"Bentley, what went wrong?" I inquired hastily.

"It looks like the museum had a back security that I missed. Sly, you need to hurry out of there, the cops are on their way and you have about thirty seconds to get the hell out of there!" Bentley yelled.

Abruptly the double doors that had been the entrance to the more prized acquisitions was burst through by bulky cops in their blue uniforms with their guns loaded and ready to shoot at me if I threatened them in any way or disobeyed any of their commands.

"Make it zero." I mumbled under my breath as the cops yelled at me to keep still and don't speak and so on.


	3. Harmful Getaway

**Chapter 3:** Harmful Getaway

Sirens still blared through the large room, the police shouted for me to set the little statue down that I had worked hard to steal and to put my hands behind my head. The police and I had been through the same act for years, did they honestly think that they would capture me. Sly Copper, master thief of the Copper clan. My name didn't diminish my abilities as a professional of my art.

Thinking quickly, I slowly lowered my arms, being careful harm didn't come to the statue. Maneuvering one hand behind the object, I unhooked the rope around the hook attached to my belt; I slipped to the floor, immediately landing steadily on my feet. Urgently hiding behind the pillar that once displayed the momentum, I contemplated on what I was going to do next and I didn't have much time left for a well thought out plan. The police were already growing tired of warning me to reveal myself and turn myself in slowly. They would never truly learn that I was not a quitter but a winner, a person who valued in fulfilling my job requirements and saving my dignity from certain humiliation as to get caught by the police in a tender situation.

Glancing around my loud, noisy environment, I noticed a closed window a few yards from me, the key to my escape and keeping my freedom. My face lit up at the crazy idea. The police were already starting to move in on my location, ready with loaded guns to shoot me down in cold blood if I didn't obey their reasonable commands soon.

Not wasting any more time than I already had, I took a deep breath, charged up my leg muscles for a long dash that would save my life. Feeling ready, I darted out of hiding, revealing my body in the light as I flashed across them towards the window. One of the officers figured out what I was up to shot at my feet, a bullet grazed the back of my heel, tearing through the leather of my sturdy boots. Pain shot through my leg and raced through my pulsing veins, pumping blood to my overworked muscles. Needing to rid myself of extra weight, I reluctantly dropped the statue on the black and white checkered flooring and dashed towards the clean glass. The officer made the same attempt and shot once more at my moving feet. Hearing the bullet burst from the gun, I leaped through the window, shattering the glass upon impact. Shards cut into my arms as I protected my face from the thin, sharp daggers. Blood oozed from the many wounds, trickling down the rest of my body.

I flew down between close brick walls; I scraped my hands down them, softening my landing. Crashing onto a metal dumpster and popping onto the dampened asphalt, I landed on my feet incorrectly. I collapsed onto the black filth; agony gripped my already injured leg. Listening to the yells bellowing out of the loud mouth of the Chief, I forced myself to sit up and easily stood up, adding most of my weight to my left leg.

Suddenly a cloaked figure emerged from near shadows casted by the tall stockades; I braced myself for a conflict, assuming the stranger was an undercover cop who had been their back up in the event I did flee from their incompetence.

"Who are you?" I questioned through clenched teeth, anger boiling over and flooding my foggy mind.

The stranger didn't respond, whoever they were continued to stand before me, observing my current condition. Feeling angered by the notion, I launched my fist towards their face but they easily ducked beneath my arm and pushed me back, causing my balance to disappear beneath me. I fell once more on my backside; anguish trickled into my system, blurring my vision, slowing my heart to steady pumps and my mind to fill with unanswered questions.

I wasn't ready to give into what ever fate had planned for me, I wasn't ready to throw in the towel and spend the rest of my days in prison eating lumpy, tasteless food and reading the newspaper as to how the new thugs were doing better than me. I continued to fight against the blackness that was consuming my sight, the stranger reached down to me.

Not able to hold out any longer, I gave into the temptation of numbness and slumber I had required earlier. Still uncertain as to what was going to happen to me, I would fight with all my might against who ever I had to, to regain my freedom back.


End file.
